


First Time for Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything; especially in relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

There's a first time for everything; especially in relationships. 

Relationships are filled with firsts; first dates, first kisses, first fights, first time having sex. This is true for all relationships, with some exceptions. Some couples don't have sex. Some haven't gone on dates.  ~~  
~~

Jeff and Sumo, however, have passed all the big firsts, except for one. They've never had sex before. 

They don't distrust each other, nor are they uncomfortable giving themselves to each other. They've just been too nervous. 

Well, Jeff has been too nervous. Sumo has been eagerly awaiting on 'popping Jeff's cherry', as he likes to put it. He never tries to push Jeff farther than he wants to go, however, and though he's eager, he understands Jeff's nervousness, and he's content with lazy handjobs and makeouts. He's never one to turn down giving a blowjob, either. 

Jeff has his own reasons to be nervous about it. He's never gone farther than a blowjob with anybody, ever. He's afraid it won't be as nice for Sumo as he's had in the past. He knows Sumo loves him for who he is, but he's still scared Sumo might only want him for his body after they do it. 

He's talked about it with Sumo before, and Sumo says he understands. Jeff is thankful his boyfriend sees where he's coming from, but he still suspects him of getting impatient. 

Every time things start to get heated between them, Jeff starts getting nervous. Thoughts start to rush through his head;  _"Oh no, what if this is the one? What if he tries to have sex with me now? What if we_ do  _have sex?! What if it hurts? What if he wants to do it again? What if he has a really weird fetish?! What if--"_

The questions run through his head internally as he starts to get more and more nervous about it. Sometimes, he runs off to the bathroom, leaving his boyfriend alone to deal with his boner. Sometimes he stays, and he ends up getting a blowjob. In the case of the sooner, Sumo usually huffs and bangs on the bathroom door until Jeff either comes out or until he gets tired. Usually the second of the two occurs first. 

Jeff knows he trusts Sumo, and he knows he loves him. That's why today is the day he's gonna let it happen.

Sumo is away at work, leaving Jeff home alone, as it's his day off. 

Sumo comes home at 7:30 p.m. every day, with the exception of every Tuesday, which is the day he gets let off around five.

Jeff wakes up at six in the morning on his days off, which gives him thirteen-and-a-half hours to cook a nice dinner and clean the house before his boyfriend gets home. He wants it to be special. He needs everything to go swimmingly, otherwise he couldn't go through with it. 

After he completes his morning routine- shower for 30 minutes, brush teeth for two minutes, exercise, blah blah blah- he begins to clean. 

Usually on his day off he cleans anyway, but today he's cleaning every inch, making sure it's perfect. 

He dusts every inch of their small apartment. He starts with their coffee table and makes his way around the room in a clockwise motion, making sure to dust all the delicate surfaces as carefully as possible, as to not accidentally chip them or rub off any paint. 

He vacuums, then mops their floors, careful to not touch any of the filthy mop water, even though he wears gloves. After that, he waxes the floors, a fresh pair of gloves adorning his hands, even though the other pair was never dirtied. 

He rearranges all their decorations and furniture. 

As he's doing so, he allows himself to sidetrack and think about his evening with his boyfriend. 

He runs over his plans in his head for the third time: 

_ "Welcome Sumo home, give him dinner, and then. Do it. _ _ " _

He's gone over this plan twice before, in more detail, so he's confident in his ability to not mess it up completely. However, he goes over it thrice more; just to be sure. He's been able, in the past, to complete plans with five times the steps and ten times the difficulty with ease. Regardless, he begins to feel nervous. He lets his negative thoughts seep into his previously calm train of thought.

_"What if he doesn't like the way you re arranged things? What if he doesn't like your new outfit? What if he's had a bad day and just wants to sleep?"_

He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He reminds himself of what Clarence had told him just a few days earlier: "Believe in yourself, Jeff! Sumo loves you a whole lot and he thinks you're a real upstanding boyfriend. I dunno what this ol' plan of yours is, but you've done things like this before in your sleep!" 

It makes him feel marginally better.

He gently pushes the couch an inch forward, getting his mind back on track. He steps back to admire his work, and he grins. "Perfect." He tells himself. "Good job, Jeff!" he says to himself, with enthuse. 

After double-checking everything to make sure their shared home was at maximum cleanliness, re-dusting, and rearranging the furniture one more time, he checked the clock. 9:07, it reads. He congratulates himself on being on schedule. 

He sits himself down on the couch, careful to not misplace the throw pillows that he had picked out upon buying the apartment. He lets out a sigh, then turns one the small television sitting on a chest-of-drawers across from the couch. 

It just so happens his favorite game show is on, lucky him! He figures he could use a break from his nervous thoughts. 

He plays along with the game, managing to get every question correct, as always. The hour-long episode is over, and it's ten o'clock. After doing a quick calculation in his head, he figures he has enough time to watch six more episodes, leaving him enough time to cook before his boyfriend comes home. 

He settles himself into a slightly more comfortable position and watches the television.


End file.
